Episode 1: Rice To Meet You
Rice To Meet You is the first episode of Fighting Foodons. Characters introduced :* Chase :* Kayla :* Chef Jack :* Clawdia :* Oslo Plot Our story takes place in an unnamed kingdom, in a flashback. A curious king asks his chefs a question, which of his two meals, tofu surprise or stuffed duck, is stronger. His chefs, not knowing what he meant, assumed he was just a little loopy from too much nutmeg. However, one mysterious chef that entered the palace knew what the king was asking about. He showed the king Meal Tickets, magical cards that bring food to life in the form of monsters called Foodons. He then suddenly threw the cards onto the two meals. The tofu surprise became Tofurious, a fire-breathing man with a tofu block for a head, whilst the stuffed duck became an unnamed Foodon resembling a humanoid duck in oriental clothing. They then lunged at each other in combat. It’s unknown how the battle ended, but it sure made Foodons popular! Now, let’s fast-forward to modern time, Gorgetown to be exact. Here, the evil Gluttons force innocent people to labor in creating a statue of the Glutton tyrant, King Gorge. However, there is hope. Two kids and a small omelet Foodon sneak into the Glutton base, which is inside the statue. An elderly prisoner notices them. Inside the evil base, the Gluttons are performing a mysterious ceremony. They’ll have one of King Gorge’s personal chefs prepare a special beef stew. The fiend in question walks into the room. A purple hood cloaks their face, but they appear female. Meanwhile, the kids sneak through the base, unnoticed. They find the boiler room, marked with a “no fire” sign. The male one claims to have an idea. He grabs the candle by the door and goes in. Now, back to the jerks chanting "Glutton.. Power.. Glutton.. Power..!" They call for the pressure cooker. Back in the boiler room, the boy throws the candle in the boiler, starting a fire. The female Glutton claims that she will, using an ancient beef stew recipe, create the most powerful Glutton Foodon ever. In the boiler room, the fire has spread via oil and the boiler has exploded, causing a hole in the statue. The old prisoner from before notices and notes that whatever is happening, it can’t be good! The Gluttons notice the explosion, too, when their room starts shaking. A muscular man in a jail cell hears the sirens blaring and realizes that a fire has started. Smoke pours into his room. The two children rush in. “Dad!”, they call. As they rush in, we learn their names; Chase and Kayla. They announce that they’re going to get their dad out of the cell! Unfortunately, a Glutton with a sword follows them. “Oh, good. Our waiter.” The father puts the Glutton in a headlock. “We’re ready for our tray!” The kids grab the cell keys from the Glutton. They free their father and run off. The female cloaked Glutton wonders what’s going on. Another Glutton comes in and says that there's been an explosion in the boiler room, and Chef Jack (the father) has escaped. Luckily, they have their best men on him! The family goes down a hall. Chef Jack tells the kids to find a "Cuisine Cart"-he has a little dinner party to crash! He jumps out of a window and climbs up the building walls. Gluttons spot the kids. In the room with the ceremony, a Glutton recommends that they proceed with the ceremony. The Glutton chef announces that she has combined the most dangerous ingredients in Foodon history. She is just about to place the Meal Ticket on the food when Chef Jack throws a fork from behind a pillar and pins the card to the wall. He then comes out from behind the pillar. “Your potluck has just run out!”, he announces. Meanwhile, Chase and Kayla are still running. They duck behind a door at the end of the hall. “Look!” Kayla exclaims. Chase tries to ignore her; he has to block the door to stop the Glutton guards! Chase looks, and sees just what's such a big deal. In the back of the room is a small, multicolored cart with many wires attached to it. “Why didn’t you tell me the MAC Cart was here, Kayla?” asks Chase. Back in the ceremony room, Chef Jack grabs the cloaked Glutton, intending to see who she really is. However, she jumps out of the cloak and onto the wall, revealing herself to be a pink catgirl. She grabs the fork and the Meal Ticket, then orders the Gluttons to attack. Chef Jack gets pinned to the ground. Meanwhile, the Gluttons are trying to get at the kids. Chase tries to remember how his dad activates the MAC Cart. Finally, he remembers. He yells “The kitchen is open!” causing the Cart to break free of the wires and transform into a small car. "But how are we going to get it out of here?" asks Kayla. "Through.. the window!” says Chase. "There is no window!” "There is now!” Chase breaks through the wall and rides down it. He then reveals that he doesn’t know how to drive it. He does, however, know where it’s going; straight down! Back with the Glutton, Chef Jack asks the evil cat if she knows what’s at stake. "The name’s Clawdia, and what’s at steak," she announces, "is the most powerful Foodon ever created; Beefsteak!" She then reveals the evil ingredients: five parts rancid meat, three parts putrid potatoes, moldy carrots, and, just for fun, tusks of terror! This, once-and-for-all, proves that Foodon power is not decided by the quality of the dish. Then, Clawdia throws the Meal Ticket onto the stew. Suddenly, a bright purple light bursts from the dish. It jets out of the eyes of the hollow statue. Then, a mighty beast grows out from the bowl and bursts out from within the statue’s head. Chase and Kayla, back in the runaway MAC Cart running down the King-Gorge-shaped wall, are panicking and searching for the breaks. Suddenly, Chase finds a strange pedal and presses it, releasing the “Pastry Chutes”, a cross between a parachute and…something else that I don’t recognize. Out from the rubble on the ground from Beefsteak’s entrance (or exit, as the case may be.) comes Clawdia. She complains that, not only did she mess up her Foodon, she blew the top off “Gorgeous” Gorge’s statue! However, a huge, cow-horned, soup-box-mouthed (No, I didn’t know stew came in boxes, either.) beast, Beefsteak, jumps down from the statue to the ground. Whilst the guards panic and run, the old prisoner from about…12 paragraphs up sees an opportunity to escape! He calls a strange flying saucer (yes, that sort of saucer) that’s only big enough to ride on top of it. He then gets on and flies away. It’s just in time. Beefsteak is laying waste to Gorgetown. Kayla and Chase are, unfortunately, in his path. Kayla notes that the MAC Cart is doing something weird. It’s folding out trays on the side and a sign on the top. However, Chase is only paying attention to Beefsteak. Then, the old prisoner passes him and then comes back. He wonders if Chase is who he thinks he is. He asks him if his dad is the famous Chef Jack, and mentions that he recognized the MAC Cart. Chase answers that Chef Jack is his father. The old prisoner then replies, “Well, I’m Oslo! Perhaps you’ve heard of me!” “Oh, yeah! My father told me you were once a great master Foodon Chef! Hey, I’m a Foodon Chef, too!” “Oh, I see! Well, if you’re a Foodon Chef, why don’t you cook up a Foodon to crush that cow?” Kayla then explains just how good a chef Chase is: his only successful Foodons are a bunch of small, floating, blackened meatballs with eyes called the Burnt Meatballs. However, whilst Chase admits that they’re the sorriest Foodons around, they’re still his friends! Chase then runs up to Oslo, starts shaking him, and demands to know how to make a powerful Foodon. However, he soon shuts up because, as Kayla puts it, “There are many uses for the common frying pan!” Kayla then directs the MAC Cart to Beefsteak’s rampage, with Chase and Oslo in tow. The destruction is at a peak, with Beefsteak plowing through buildings and blowing others up with Beef Rays, glowing energy beef patties fired from his mouth. Kayla rushes in-between the falling debris. Suddenly, Chase notices a huge part of a building falling straight at Oslo! He jumps in the way, sacrificing himself for Oslo. Kayla gets him to a small area and places him down. Then the Meatballs throw water on him to wake him up. Clawdia seems to be the only one happy about the chaos, which is, as she puts it, “cow-tastrophic!” Chase decides that he has to create a Foodon to stop Beefsteak and Clawdia. He knows he has it in him! But all he can make are Burnt Meatballs! However, Oslo reminds him of how he saved a life: Oslo’s! So, he’ll give him what will make even him a master Foodon]] Chef! A special Turbo-Powered Meal Ticket! Now, it’s time for him to create a Foodon! “The kitchen is open!” The MAC Cart becomes a full-fledged cooking cart. A dish flies out from within the cart. Then come a spoon and knife that land in Chase’s hands. He declares that his Foodon will be seasoned for speed and simmered for strength! He then carefully prepares some fried rice. He flips the rice over and places it in a dish. As he places the Meal Ticket, he thinks about how he’ll never screw up again! He then finishes his Foodon. The rice grows eyes and a human body wielding two frying pans. It is…Fried Ricer! Just in time, too. Beefsteak is about to attack Kayla and Omelette! Fried Ricer jumps up and jump-kicks Beefsteak, knocking him down. He then does a victory dance on Beefsteak’s stomach. Chase, Oslo and the Meatballs gather around Kayla. She claims to have just become a vegetarian. Just when Beefsteak is about to get up and attack, Fried Ricer jumps up and away. Clawdia yells at Beefsteak to “re-fry that rice!” Beefsteak then quickly gets into position to attack Fried Ricer with his tail. Fried Ricer eagerly jumps at the challenge. He dodges the tail whips and hits the tail with both pans, side-by-side! However, Beefsteak then gets him in the back of the head! Fried Ricer tries to attack Beefsteak’s head. Beefsteak uses a barrage of Beef Rays to give him a challenge. However, he swerves past them in the air. He then leaps off of Beefsteak’s jaw onto the ground. Chase and Clawdia are seen cheering for their Foodons, then bumping into each other. They argue a little, until Beefsteak breaks things up. Fried Ricer then jumps at the cow-like creature again, this time from a roof. He puts his pans side-by-side and does a cannonball maneuver at Beefsteak. Chase then tells him to “kickslam” his foe. Fried Ricer then jumps up and brings his foot down on the evil Beefsteak, defeating him and reducing him to a mere Meal Ticket. Chase catches the Meal Ticket. Clawdia falls to her knees and wonders how she “lost a giant side of beef to a fluffy bowl of rice?” “Because you and that Beefsteak are past your expiration dates!” replies…wait, Chef Jack? When did he get here? Clawdia then chickens out. She threatens to return with a more powerful Foodon, but it’s obvious from several signs (her shaky voice, her wobbly legs, the fact she’s slowly stepping away,) that she’s trying to not seem frightened! Chef Jack asks if everyone is okay, to which Chase replies that it was a “piece of steak!” He then tells about the Turbo-Powered Meal Ticket. The statue-building then topples, and Chase asks if this means that the Gluttons are history. Chef Jack claims that it’s not very likely. He then says that there’s no such thing as a Turbo-Powered Meal Ticket, it was all a placebo (something to cause a desired effect in someone by making them think it will)! Then, a bandaged sword comes out from the MAC Cart. Chase asks if Chef Jack will really leave them to fight the Gluttons. He says he must do it as long as King Gorge is in power, as he puts the sword on his back. Kayla and Omelette are sad to see him go. He tells Chase that he clearly has the skills of a master Foodon Chef, but he hopefully won’t have to use those powers, then leaves. Chase tells Kayla that their dad will be okay. They then go their own way to fight Glutton tyranny. Who knows when he will next prepare for battle? Category: Episodes